Stage 4: The King of the Majin
is the fourth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode features the first appearance of the combined form of the five Magirangers' Majin; MagiKing Synopsis Kai must complete Urara's investigation into a Hades Beast after it turns her into stone. Plot Urara slaps Kai as he has broken her compact with a mirror in it. It was from her mother. The other siblings scold Kai as she puts the pieces together. At night, a father gets a picture text daughter and encounters a monster. His phone drops. He has been turned into a statue and is teleported away. The ladies at the supermarket talk about this and it is spread among the people in the city. They say that if you make a 'M' on their hands, recite a spell, they will be saved by five Magicians. A little girl does this spell on her hand and prays for her father back. The Magiranger see this in the Magic Emergency Call mirror. Mandora-Boy says the mirror only reports stuff from the Infershia. Tsubasa suggests finding clues. Kai drops the brooms. Mandora-Boy gives Urara a crystal ball, saying fortune telling is her specialty. Urara wears her robe and asks for her the father is. Only she can read the ball, she sees a forest. Makito leads the guys out. Urara stays, Kai lingers. Makito tells Kai to leave her alone. The four fly on their Sky Hokis, they discuss how even though they are suppose to combine into one, they sure fight a lot. Tsubasa blames Kai. They land in the forest and find a horde of stone statues. Nai and Mea are in a tree and reveal the statues are human, they are going to be eaten by the Cockatrice, who arrives. Kai fight him but he hard to beat. Tsubasa and Makito try to no avail. The girl tease them, Red gets mad. Red is about to become stone, when Urara arrives and pushes him out of the way. Before she is turn to stone, she tells Kai to look around himself. Kai cries out to his sister as the villains laugh. He is out for revenge but they call for a retreat. Tsubasa calls out lighting and they fly away in their Sky Hokis, dragging Kai away. Urara is in the house with them and Kai doesn't get why she saved him if she was mad at her. Makito says that is the kind of person she is. Kai strangles Mandora-Boy. To find out how to save his sister. Mandora Boy says to use alchemy, that is Red's specialty. He tries with his MagiPhone endlessly with no avail, Mandora Boy says it is impossible.The others run off to response to the monster. The monster is turning more people into stone. Nai and Mea block Yellow's attack. They become Vankyuria and blast at the three siblings. Kai grows tired, Mandora- boy explains that trying to use magic beyond his powers will do that. Kai is willing to sacrifice himself to save his sister. He says he didn't properly apologize to her. Mandora-Boy thinks if you defeat Cockatrice, you can break the spell. He says Urara knew how to defeat him. She saw the way in the ball. Kai remembers what she said to him, look around himself. He notices the compact in her hand and wonders why she had it with her if she was going into battle. Vankyuria beats up the three. The foe is about to turn them to stone when Kai arrives with Urara. He takes off the cloak, transforms and fights. Kai goes down and urges him to turn him to stone. He makes a mirror appear and it reflects to the foe, turning him to stone. He becomes fire and destroys the foe. He explains he got the idea from Urara. Everyone turns back to normal and the two siblings unite and make up to each other. She felt everything that happened but she believed he would save her. Kai is touched, saying she is like their deceased mother. They get a new spell. Nai and Mea mock the foe but the monster quickly is made giant by Wolzard. Kai and Urara transform, they all become Majin and Kai suggests using the new spell. Tsubasa hits him. They become MagiKing. The siblings appear inside a chessboard. It represents their cockpit. Blue says this is different from when they become a dragon. Yellow says this is their souls. Pink doesn't get why they are chess pieces. They fight Cockatrice. They call their King Caliber and blow him away. They perform their Phantom Illusion attack, sending a bunch of their swords at him and destroy him with their finisher. Checkmate! The little girl is happy to be reunited with her father as the five watch on. They consider their Emergency Call a success. The girl thanks the magicians. In the Infershia, Vankyuria says N.Ma is angry. Branken is angry. Wolzard says he will not take them lightly. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast *Girl: *Father: *Mother: *Housewife: , *Grandfather: *Student: *Grandson: *Boy: , Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, *'''Viewership: 6.9% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga (transformation spell into MagiKing) **The Magiranger try to form MagiKing in human form but all collapse on top of Makito *The 'Phantom Illusion' attack would eventually be adapted into Mystic Force, but was not used in the episode Rock Solid. *This episode of "Stage 4" has the same title of Stage 4: The Armada. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Stage 1: The Morning of Departure, Stage 2: Bring Out the Courage, Stage 3: Ride the Magical Dragon and Stage 4: The King of the Majin. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa